


Traditions

by Butterfly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-02
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson gets roses on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Set sometime post S8's New Order.

Sha're taught me the joy of days. I still honor what she taught me during the Abydonian days of importance. And since returning to Earth after that first trip to Abydos, I have found just as much happiness in the traditions and days of this world, an appreciative joy that I didn't have before.

"I could smell those all the way out in the hall," Jack said, his voice rubbing against the regular hums and buzzes of the mountain's machinery, jolting me out of my thoughts. It was annoyingly military of him, to have a voice that always managed to stand out, whether he was whispering or yelling or just babbling.

"It's rose-scent." I offered, not bothering to look up, my gaze fixed on the dozen strongly scented brick-red 'roses' that were standing innocently in what looked like an expensive blue-tinted glass vase, but was, in fact, plastic. "The roses are fabricated. They're remarkably realistic-looking fakes, but definitely man-made. The smell seems to be coming from the water."

I let out a quick breath, reaching out with a finger and gently stroking one of the petals. Very soft, considering the limitations of the material.

"So, Daniel, why d'ya have fake roses?" Jack asked.

"Chris," I said. There was a brief moment of silence, then a snort of almost-suppressed laughter from Jack.

"Would that be Thompson?" Jack's hand entered my field of vision as he went ahead and fondled my roses without so much as asking permission. Typical Jack. "Major Christine Thompson? 2IC of SG-5?"

"No, it wouldn't," I said, allowing a touch of irritation to color my voice as I grabbed Jack's hand, his skin cold despite the regulated temperature inside the mountain. Reluctantly, I looked up and met his gaze -- Jack would just keep screwing around with my stuff until I paid attention to him. His eyes narrowed as he obviously tried to think of any other woman posted at the SGC who could possibly go by 'Chris'. I carefully pulled his hand away from my roses and went back to studying them.

Rose-scent rather than real roses implied that Chris knew about my allergies, though I would have been shocked if he didn't because they've become almost legendary around here. But he didn't know much if he didn't know that my antihistamines were probably the most effective ones on the whole planet. We also hadn't been dating long, so the obvious gesture was either an attempt at a 'next step' or some sort of a joke of some kind, considering his constraints as an soldier. On the other hand, it was a sweet, if misguided, gesture.

The note, which was cryptic enough to pass "don't ask, don't tell" on first glance, was also fairly clear if you knew how to read it. Jack, for instance, would have been able to instantly spot that it was more than a friendly invitation. Then again, Jack was more suspicious than any other guy that I'd ever met, so he might not be the best criteria to judge with. It didn't really matter anyway -- I'd be spending this Valentine's Day with Jack, same as we had every other one that we'd been on Earth for. Two guys, being mildly happy about not needing to remember to buy chocolate for someone and mildly distressed at their lack of a someone. Sarah had been... quite vocal the one time that I'd worked through a special day, so it was honestly a relief to be seeing someone I couldn't officially be seeing. Though Chris might not see it that way, depending on how he meant the flowers.

Maybe I should ask him. Tomorrow.

" _Not_ Major Thompson?" Jack said, confusion lacing his voice. I glanced up again and he seemed almost... lost, in a way, hands now in pockets, like he'd really meant to go to Sam's lab and didn't fully understand how he'd ended up in mine.

"No," I repeated, wrinkling my brow. Obviously, something was going on here. Jack had reached a conclusion, possibly the right one, and was trying to convey... something. I motioned for him to continue and he continued to look at me like I was a surprise.

"Sure about that?" he asked, the line between his eyes deepening.

"Yes," I said. He nodded, so apparently I'd communicated _something_. Good. Whatever worked. "See you at seven?"

Jack smiled wide and happy and I had to admit that it was effectively contagious. "Wouldn't miss it."

He was almost whistling as he left and I found myself smiling a little, too. Chris would just have to get used to the fact that a secret relationship wasn't a good excuse for ducking out of plans.

Some days were just worth keeping.

 __

the end


End file.
